Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels: Introduction (2)
Transcript: *From the beginning, Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends have begun their movie spoof travels in 2016, Their first one, Miss Bianca and the Bernard, second one, Piglet Pan, third one, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), fourth one, Trent Hood, fifth one, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), which has just celebrated the 75th Anniversary of Dumbo, sixth one, Bubblesrella, seventh one, Animal Story, eighth one, Robin and the Beanstalk, ninth one, The Aristomice, tenth one, The Little Mer-Lioness, eleventh one, Brisbyhontas, twelfth one, Kermiladdin where Anais has become a queen and Gumball has become a duke, thirteenth one, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, which has just celebrated the 65th anniversary of Alice in Wonderland, fourteenth one, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, fifteenth one, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, sixteenth one, Jasmilina, seventeenth one, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), eighteenth one, The Mouse King, nineteenth one, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), twentieth one, Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, twenty first one, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), twenty second one, How The Genie Stole Christmas, which has just celebrated the 50th anniversary, and twenty third one, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse. *Then in 2017, they've continued in the twenty fourth one, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), the twenty fifth one, Frog-A-Doodle, twenty sixth one, Russell and the Giant Peach, twenty seventh one, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, twenty eighth one, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, which has just celebrated the 80th anniversary of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, twenty ninth one, The Hedgehog's New Groove, thirtieth one, The Forest Book, which has just celebrated the 50th anniversary of The Jungle Book, thirty first one, The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey, which has just celebrated the 40th anniversary of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, thirty second one, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, and thirty third one, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5. *Now in 2018, they have continued in the thirty fourth one, Simba (Shrek) since Darwin has become the prime minister, the thirty fifth one, The Great Hedgehog Detective, the thirty sixth one, The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style), which has just celebrated the 55th anniversary of The Sword in the Stone and the thirty seventh one, Vanellope Von Schweetz, and will still continue to film spoof travel. *And so, the heroes will continue to film spoof travel in other spoofs like Fox Prince, Dalmatian Tunes, and TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs like The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), The Train and the Boat, and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), since they will like trains and boats best of all, and as long as Dexter, Christopher Robin, Ruby, The ZhuZhus, Coco Bandicoot, and The Penguins of Madagascar join Stephen and his friends, the heroes will watch out for The Meanies 80's, Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy, who will get other villains like Boar Twenty-Five, Teresa Pussy-Poo, The Greasers, Lionel Diamond, The Smoking Crew, Trevor Meowy Sr., Trevor Meowy Jr., The Rowdy Ruff Boys, Red Guy, Mandark, Gaston, LeFou, Gaston's Baddies, Spydra, Boris, Mulch and Hummus, and The Greaser Dogs to join them. *Prepare yourselves for more film spoof travels as Stephen and his friends get Dexter, Christopher Robin, Ruby, The ZhuZhus, Coco Bandicoot, and The Penguins of Madagascar to join them and film spoof travel in The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), The Train and the Boat, and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), made by TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle, and enjoy them too. Category:Introductions